Dirty Deeds & Dirty Blood
by Atheistic Mantis
Summary: When Rodolphus Lestrange is found dead, a grieving Bellatrix hunts down who she believes to be his killer - Hermione Granger. In a way of remembering her husband, she puts Hermione through the torture that Rodolphus lived on a daily basis. WARNING: fisting, whipping, & bloodplay


[ Written for Liam. Please Private Message me requests if you'd like me to write your favorite pairing! ]

As Hermione came to, she came to realize several things very quickly – one: her head was throbbing so terribly it felt like it was going to explode; two: her arms were bound behind her very tightly; three: her eyes were covered; and four: she was completely and utterly naked. It didn't take the brightest witch of her age to figure out that she was in a sticky situation. In vain, she fought to remember what had happened. She had dim memories of walking down diagon alley, then nothing. Darkness.

The young girl tugged against her bindings, finding them to be quite secure. It was then she heard a movement to her left, stealthy and almost silent. Fear spiked through her heart and she clenched, searching the dark back of the blindfold for a weak spot. "Wh-who is there?" She'd tried to keep the tremor out of her voice, to sound brave, but it hadn't come out as she had wanted. "Hello?" She tried again, sure that she had heard something.

There was laughter from directly behind her, a mad type of laugh that sent a shiver through her spine. "Look at you, trying to figure things out… Do you know where you are, mudblood?" Bellatrix prodded Hermione in the back of her head with the tip of her wand, digging in hard. "Do you?" The girl froze, knowing that voice was all too familiar. The laughter should have tipped her off, as it haunted some of her nightmares, but now the voice was sending more chills down her spine. Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, she knew what was going on now.

"No, I don't know where I am. But I know who you are… Bellatrix Lestrange." She clenched her hands into fists and sorely wished for her wand. It would be so easy to escape if she could just have it. Hermione might be the brightest of her year, but she had as of yet to master wandless magic. Her comfort in that was knowing that few wizards had been able to accomplish it.

Bella grinned, the woman circling Hermione like a lioness, her hair a wild and tangle mane around her head. "Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange… I've taken you so you can pay for your crimes…" She slid the wand around the girl's neck, bringing it to rest in the dip at the base of her throat, "You can tell me lies if you want, but I know you did it you fucking mudblood cunt." Hermione tensed up beneath the woman's wand, sure that a crucio was coming soon. "I didn't do anything." She insisted, and it was the truth. She hadn't done anything all summer, and it had been painfully boring, so what the hell was this psychotic woman talking about?

"Liar!" Wand forgotten, Bella dived onto the girl, pulling her head back by the hair, "It was you! I know it was! You killed him!" She shrieked in the girl's face, eyes wild and hands so tightly bound in Hermione's locks that her knuckles had turned white. The girl was gasping in pain, her hands clenched into fists, her body arching up to attempt at pulling with the direction of Bellatrix's hands. She was crazy, had to be! Hermione hadn't killed anyone, didn't even know who she was talking about. "I didn't kill anyone!" She insisted, feeling hot tears sting her eyes, "I swear it."

There was a yelp of pain as Bella slapped her hard across the face, grabbing the girl's cheeks in a rough hand afterwards. "QUIT LYING YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD SCUM! MY HUSBAND! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FUCKING PAY!" Her voice was cracking from the level she was shrieking into Hermione's face, her cheeks turning pink from the exertion and breathing now ragged. It had to have been one of the three – Harry, Hermione, or Ron. Hermione had been the first on her list, and she was sure that if anyone could have killed Rodolphus, it was the mudblood that had every reason to hate him. Her husband had gone missing weeks ago, and just a few days ago, his body had been discovered. Although Bella held no love for the man in her heart, it had hurt that her servant was gone, the one man that followed her like the dog she treated him as.

With Rodolphus gone, Bella had become completely unstable, which led to the situation at hand. She wanted revenge, she wanted blood, she wanted… Satisfaction. "You killed him." She said again, her voice level but more firm than it had been before. It was confirmed in her mind now that it hadn't been the famous Harry Potter or the useless Ronald Weasley to kill her husband, but it had been this stupid cunt, Hermione Granger. Yes, that was what had happened. The mudblood did it.

Bella stalked over to the chest in the corner of the room, opening it and taking out the first item – a braided bull whip, which had been Rodolphus' favorite toy. He had always been a glutton for punishment when it was dished out by his wife, and the more pain the better. She had stripped his back of flesh by using this whip more times than she could have counted, the leather having such a familiar feel to it. It had memories inside.

"You're going to pay for killing him, bitch." She said, walking back to standing in front of the girl. Her hand wrapped around the handle of the whip, enjoying how her fingers found the grooves she'd worn into it from years of use. "I want you to feel what he felt," She said, drawing the whip back. With a wild grin, she cracked it down on Hermione's exposed chest, taking joy in the way the girl's body attempted to jerk from the chair, a bright red welt coming across her chest. The scream that came was almost physically pleasurable, Bella's sex growing wet.

Hermione was in agony, the whip's mark burning as if that area had been set on fire, her skin prickling around it. The sudden attention on her chest had caused her nipples to perk, becoming hard nubs on the peak of her breasts. She struggled to catch her breath from her scream, fear making her want to curl up. It had been the worst pain she'd ever experienced, so much more intense than she could have imagined.

Bella ran the whip through her hands, enjoying the sound it made as it slid across her fingers. It was a soft whisper, almost like it was promising to do more damage the next time she brought it down on the girl. And there would be many more times to come. She wasn't satisfied with just one stripe on the girl's skin.

Once again she drew the whip back, cracking it down hard across the girl's chest. The mark it left was almost paralleled to the previous one, this one coming down across the poor girl's nipple. A thrill went through her sex at the sight, feeling a bit of want to have the tortured piece of flesh in between her teeth. She smiled, knowing that it would be quite possible. The Granger girl was at her complete mercy – which was a funny saying because there would be none – and it would be all too easy to torture the girl sexually as well as physically. It might even leave a few mental scarring.

"Count the lashes!" She screamed at the girl, "Or I'll forget to fucking stop!" Without any further pauses, she started cracking the lash again and again, finding herself turned on by the girl's tortured scream, followed shortly by a whimpered number. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Bella paused now, letting the girl catch her breath for a few moments. She approached her, seeing that the blindfold was soaked, tears leaking out of the bottom of it. Her chest looked terrible, whip burns criss-crossing over each other, bleeding in some places. Her breasts had caught most of the pain, though her nipples had remained quite hard.

Bella reached a hand up, grasping one of the girl's breasts in her hand. "You're turned on by this, aren't you?" She asked, her voice teasing the girl, who didn't answer. "That's fucking pathetic." She said, capturing a nipple in between two fingers and twisting it cruelly. She cried out then, feeling a mix of burn and pinching pain. Everywhere the lashes were stung and burned, her front ablaze and painful to the touch. Even having the woman fondle her breasts hurt so bad it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Her fingers released the nipple, her hand travelling down the girl's torso, liking the curve of her body. Hermione had developed from an awkward youth into an attractive and very appealing young woman. She was desirable. Bella found her hand wandering down the girl's hips, sliding deviously in between her legs, her fingers teasing the girl's clit. The attention brought a small gasp, Bella slapping her across the face with her free hand. "I didn't say you got to fucking enjoy it."

Chastised, Hermione fell into silence, biting her lip to fight against making a noise of either pain or pleasure. When Bella felt satisfied she wouldn't make a noise, she continued her attention, rubbing the girl's clit in small circles. She moved to using her thumb to pleasure, her other fingers seeking lower, penetrating Hermione's surprisingly wet sex. Bella could see the girl's teeth biting deeper into her lip, straining against making a noise. Her sex gave her away, clenching onto Bella's probing fingers.

"You should feel honored, mud blood." She told the girl, increasing the pace of her fingers, "You're the first piece of scum that I've touched." And it was true. While she'd been quite the sexually adventurous girl in her youth, she had never slept with anyone besides another pureblood. People had started rumors that she'd slept with Snape, but that was nothing but a lie. Even if he was Voldemort's golden boy, he was still a half-blooded wizard.

Bella moved from using two fingers to three, enjoying how the girl's sex stretched to accept the extra digit. Her thumb's pace slowed down, though her other fingers stayed the same pace, plunging ever deeper into Hermione's sex. The girl's cheeks were turning red from shame (or perhaps not), her cheeks still wet with tears. At the very least, she hadn't had the gall to tell Bellatrix no. It would have only added fuel to the fire and made things worse. Best case scenario would have been an extra ten lashes. Rodolphus had known how much Bella hated the dreaded 'n' word. He didn't often tell her that without punishment or good reason.

Very slowly, Bella added her fourth finger, enjoying the tight fit and how Hermione had cringed just a bit. The stretching was surely causing some pain, though she was being gracious enough to move slow so that she wouldn't plunge the girl into a new world without dipping her toe in first. She noticed that her legs were opening, slowly and hesitantly, her hips angling to make it easier for Bella to penetrate her. It brought a smirk to the older woman's lips, her hand pausing, "Did I say you could enjoy it yet?" She asked, her voice teasing as she delivered a hard smack to the girl's clit.

There was a gasp, then a whimper, then she shook her head. "N-no." She muttered, her sex clenching around Bella's fingers. The smirk grew as she removed her thumb from the mudblood's clit, adding it to her sex. Her fingers curled into a fist, twisting her hand so that her knuckles would rub against her internally. Hermione was starting to squirm, her sex clenching down on the hand a few times. The smirk turned to a wicked smile, her arm pumping the fist in and out of the girl's sex roughly, almost as if she were punching her.

Hermione's self control died, her head falling back as her sex fought against the invading hand. It hurt but it felt good at the same time, a terrible mixture of being stretched too far and the pleasure of the movement inside her. She started to squirm, fighting against her hip's urges to buck up against the hand, and failing horribly at keeping quiet. Moans came from her that made her feel shame, disgusted that she was enjoying something like this from someone so vile.

She fought to remind herself why she hated Bellatrix – the woman had tortured the Longbottoms, killed countess muggles, wizards, and witches, had killed her own cousin, Sirius, and had tried to kill Harry. The woman knew nothing but hatred, murder, and malic—"Ohhh," Hermione couldn't stop the moan, her sex clenching tight around the woman's fist as it hit a good spot, her mind suddenly blank. Even if Bellatrix was vile, despicable human being, she was apparently well versed in sex. She'd touched a part of her body that Hermione hadn't even known was there, the pleasure tingling through her sex. For a precious moment, the pain in her chest was forgotten.

Bella knew what it meant to hear that sound, opting not to comment on it as she had before. She kept the pace, aiming for that particular spot every time. Hermione went from silent to amateur porn star in a matter of moments, the sounds coming from her mouth making Bella's sex ache. She missed her husband, the only man that had ever been able to please her sexually… But no, he wouldn't be there for her anymore. Thanks to this girl. Bella kept up the pace, knowing that very shortly the girl would reach her climax.

The prediction was correct – Hermione's moans turned into a small scream, not loud but one that tensed up her entire body. Her sex was clenching tight around Bella's fist, clinging to it hard enough to make pulling out impossible. It was probably a good thing that Bella wasn't a man, or this would have ended quite horribly with the terror of a possible pregnancy. But then again, she should have wished that she were a man, because then it would be yet another way she could haunt Granger.

The woman drew her hand out of Hermione's sex slowly, watching the girl as she panted, a fresh sheen of sweat on her body. "You're disgusting." She told her, forcing two fingers into the girl's mouth, "Do you taste as disgusting as you feel, mudblood?" She demanded, fucking the girl's mouth with her cum-covered fingers for a few moments. Bella pulled them out when Hermione gagged, sure that the girl would retch on herself or Bella. Nothing came, but Bella's stomach still rolled uncertainly.

She returned to the box of treasures, memories of the years she had spent with Rodolphus, exploring the world on the line between pain and pleasure. From the box, she now selected something he'd often worn, and with pride – a heavy leather leash, with a small metal loop where a leash could be hooked on. Bella placed the collar around Hermione's neck, tightening it to the point of where it was painful but not impeding her breathing by much. "Snug fit." She slapped the girl's face twice, not very hard, before reaching behind her and releasing her hands. "I want you to get on your knees, bitch." She growled, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking.

Bellatrix led the girl by the hair, forcing her down before she got the chance to even so much as think of running away or fighting back. "If you so much as reach for the blindfold, I will kill you." She hissed, releasing Hermione's hair to get the leash. She attached it with a small click, giving a small experimental tug. The woman wrapped the leash around her hand twice before tugging harder, restricting Hermione's breathing. "Crawl." She commanded, walking and pulling the leash tighter.

Like the bitch she was, Hermione began to crawl, coughing as she fought for air through the pressure of the collar and leash. Bella led (dragged, rather) Hermione from this small room to throughout the house, keeping the leash taut and her eyes on Hermione. The rug was rough on her knees, leaving irritating burns that but they didn't compare at all to the burn that was on her chest, the fire blazing once again now that there was nothing to disctract her from it.

Bella took her to the bathroom, stopping just short of her rather ornate tub. "Get in." She commanded, jerking the leash up hard, wrapping it around her hand over and over until there was no space between her hand and the collar. She forced the girl to a standing position, shoving her into the tub when she grew impatient with Hermione's careful stepping. She was almost done with the girl, but she wanted to make a lasting impression. She wanted the girl to think of her every day of her life, and to remember just what she had done every day.

She stepped into the tub with the girl, pushing her down onto her back, resting her foot on the collar. "Stay still, or this is going to hurt even worse." She told her, reaching outside of the tub to bring up a straight razor. Rodolphus used to shave with it, whenever he got the inkling to shave (which wasn't often). Bellatrix straddled Hermione then, pinning her hands beneath her knees painfully. With a quick flick of her wrist, she opened the razor, holding it in front of Hermione's face so she would truly understand what was about to happen.

After a moment that seemed to pause for a lifetime, Bellatrix leaned down, carving into the girl's skin. The razor had been sharp enough to cut hair when dropped on it, and it was certainly sharp enough to cut the girl's skin like a hot knife through warm butter. Hermione's screams became background noise, her body thrashing making the cuts have jagged edges. She was careful enough that the words were still very easy for her to read, but they were not as clean as she had wished them to be. When she was finished, she leaned back, admiring her work.

Hermione's chest now read:

"R. I. P.

RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE"

A smile found its way onto Bellatrix's lips, partly because she knew this was the only headstone her husband would ever have, but mostly because the blood was seeping out of the words, causing lovely red rivers on the mudblood's skin. Bella yanked her back up to a sitting position, holding her hands tight to her sides before tying the leash around her body, using it to secure her hands in place. It was then that she stepped out of the tub, grabbing Rodolphus' only other treasured item – his wedding ring. With a tap of her wand, Bella turned it into a portkey. "I hope your friends enjoy what I've done to you." She whispered, tossing the ring onto Hermione. Within seconds the girl was gone, the only evidence of her being there at all being the blood that would surely stain the porcelain of her tub.


End file.
